The Climb
by gaggagagagga
Summary: Shelby and Will adopted Taylor when is was nine, he is now fourteen. Taylor's real parents were raping, beating and sexually abusing him. This is his story of his life at the age of fourteen. To make a change Rachel is 16.
1. Chapter 1

**The Climb**

Disclaimer- Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not And Shelby Adopted Taylor when he was nine he is now fourteen Will is thirty one and Shelby is thirty two Taylors real parent were raping, beating and sexually abusing him Rachel is sixteen thought I make a change hope you like. I would like to say a huge thank you to my Beta reader VickyGleek

Taylor is a young Australian boy, with bright blue eyes, blonde hair, cut similar as Justin Bieber. He had a very tough life, his parents abused him. However he was lucky to be adopted by Will and Shelby Schuester, hoping to give him a better life in Lima.

Taylor shouts to Will "Dad can I take some of you hair gel, I ran out, so can I, please?"

Will: "I will go get you some from my room." He walks out of the room to his bedroom, in search of his hair gel.

Taylor went to sit next to his mum, whilst he waited for Will to return with the gel. He turns and faces Shelby and says "Mum don't laugh at Coach Sylvester when you next see her"

Shelby: "why would I laugh at her?"

Taylor: "she took the mick out of Dad's hair so I kinda swopped her shampoo with pink hair dye, so what is my punishment?"

At this moment Will walks in with the hair gel and hands it to Taylor.

Shelby: "how did you swop her shampoo to pink hair dye?"

Taylor: "when we bumped in to her in the super market." Not waiting for a reply, he heads to his room to style his hair.

Will turns to his wife and asks "what pink hair dye?"

Shelby: "Taylor said don't laugh at Coach Sylvester, so I asked him why, he replied that she took the mick out of you. I know I shouldn't but I am actually looking forward to see her with pink hair"

Will: "I agree, I can't wait to see it"

Shelby: "I'm sick of that women's bullying"

Will: "me to, at least she is not the chaperone for the hotel stay for three nights. We can get a break from her"

Taylor shouts from his room, interrupting the adult's conversation "Mum can you check if my hair is ok please?"

Shelby: "come out of your room and let me have a look"

Taylor mumbles an OK. He leaves his room and walks in to the living room.

Shelby looked gave him a look over and replies "it looks fine. You should know that your Dad and I are not punishing you"

Taylor: "she said Dad is a grease monkey and the fast food chains want their grease back"

Shelby couldn't help but laugh, she sternly replied "you can't go swopping people's shampoo with hair dye, even if you believe they deserve it"

Will: "Taylor keep the hair gel"

Taylor: "cheers Dad can we go now?"

Both Will and Shelby stood up, and at the same time said "let's go" Taylor grabs his jacket and leaves the apartment and heads to the car which Will unlocks and everyone gets in it.

Taylor's cell goes off and he sees a picture of Sue with bright pink hair on the screen, he bursts out laughing.

Shelby: "what's so funny?"

Taylor passes his cell and says "take a look for yourself"

Shelby takes the cell and bursts out laughing, after giving Will a quick glance of the image, she gives Taylor his cell back.

Taylor: "Mum the circus wants there candy floss back."

Shelby: "Sue is a pink lady"

Taylor: "she is frenchie"

Will: "we should do grease for Glee next week"

Taylor:" Dad let's not because Coach is the only one with pink hair and Mum or Brad won't be able to work with out laughing and Rachel will want to do that"

Will: "you do make a point"

A while later all the Glee kids and the chaperones are on the coach on their way to the hotel, most of the conversation are centred on Sue's new hair colour.

Shannon: "Sue's hair is funny"

Shelby: "Taylor did it. Sue took the mick out of Will's hair so he kinda swopped her shampoo for pink hair dye"

Emma: "Sue is a bully, she deserves it"

Will:" Taylor has chucked a slushie at her and started the nickname slushie Sue, sent a Chicken to her office which I still don't know how he did it"

Shelby: "Taylor hates bullies and thinks Sue is Satan's daughter"

Brittany: "why did Coach Sylvester dye her hair bright pink?"

Taylor: "does anyone know what goes on in Satan's mind?"

Santana: "your right"

Brittany: "TJ Santana's hair is not bright pink"

Quinn: "B TJ was on about Coach not his girlfriend"

Brittany: "oh"

Taylor: "Brittany you are so sweet and funny"

Brittany: "TJ I love you"

Artie and the others laugh.

Artie: "are you trying to steal Brittany of Mike?"

Taylor: "I TJ love Santana Maria Lopez and Brittany Susan Pierce is just a good friend"

Emma: "did I hear Taylor shout I TJ love Santana Maria Lopez and Brittany Susan Pierce is just a good friend?"

Will: "yes Brittany has a TJ fan club on Facebook and wants him to move in with her Santana and Lord Tubbington"

Mike: "TJ leave my girl alone you are supposed to be my bro" He starts laughing.

Taylor: "Brittany is the one who said I love you TJ all I said was Brittany you are so sweet and funny so it's not my fault that I'm a stud and she has a TJ fan club"

Tina: "you missed out amazing eyes, smile and hair"

Everyone stares at her in shock.

Artie: "Tina do you kinda like TJ?"

Tina: "a little but you have to admit he does have amazing eyes, smile and hair"

Kurt: "he definitely does"

Santana:" hands off"

Puck:"TJ you still up for sleeping at mine?"

Taylor: "Mum can I sleep at Puck's Friday night please?"

Shelby: "yes, of course you can"

Taylor: "cheers"

Puck: "my Mum loves you and so does Abby"

Taylor:" I love them to"

Rachel: "are you good on bros night?"

Taylor:" Mum, Rachel asked if I'm good on bros night, tell her she is not my parent?"

Shelby: "Rachel I know you love being Taylor's big sister but it's mine and Will's job, you can look out for him but only we can punish him."

Santana: "Rachel just because the rest of us are fourteen not sixteen like you doesn't make you in charge of us"

Rachel: "I'm trying to be a good sister"

Mercedes: "you are always on his back"

Kurt: "it's true Diva you are"

Rachel: "sorry Taylor"

Taylor: "I forgive you just get off my back"

Finn: "we could go camping"

Taylor: "Finn, you need to think about Artie"

Finn: "Sorry Artie"

Artie: "That is fine Finn"

Emma: "Taylor loves his friends"

Shelby: "He does, and Santana hates Sue with a passion"

Will: "Taylor did manage to outsmart her with the bright pink hair dye"

Shannon: "Taylor hates bullies I bet he has a time table on when and how to get Sue"

Emma: "Sue one made a comment about me, and Taylor heard it. The next day Sue gets sent a chicken and the day after she is glued to her chair"

Will: "Taylor told me that he did them because you're nice and you don't deserve to be treated in a mean way"

Shelby: "It's funny to see Sue get beaten by a fourteen year old"

Emma: "Sue thought it was you then said you're not smart enough to beat her"

Will: "Taylor will always be one step ahead of her. I do not know how he does it"

Shelby: "he probably read her diary and copied it"

Will: "Taylor found a mannequin which a shop chucked out. The mannequin now has a copy of Sues face, and wearing a track suit like Sue's, it even has a wig which he cut into Sue's hairstyle. He uses it to practice his karate"

Emma: "I bet it's spooky?"

Shelby: "it is, would you like to see it?"

Emma and Shannon both replied asking to be shown the mannequin. Shelby gets her cell out of her bag and finds the pic and hands the cell to Shannon, both Shannon and Emma have a look and pass the cell back.

Shannon:" wow Taylors good"

Emma: "he has Sue issues"

Taylor laughs to himself.

Santana:" what's so funny?"

Taylor: "me and Puck plastic sward fighting in go karts"

Everyone goes silent, when the sudden Will's cell begins to ring.

Sue: "I bet you think it's funny sending me male strippers with blonde wigs and track suites like mine dancing to YMCA it's good but I will out beat you"

Will: "I never did that"

Sue: "I believe you. All of your hair gel has killed your brain cells, you are not smart enough to think of that" She hangs up the phone.

Shelby: "what was that about?"

Will: "someone sent male strippers with blonde wigs and tracksuits like Sue dancing to YMCA"

Everyone's cells go off; they all answer their phones and have the whole thing on video. Laughter is heard throughout the coach.

Taylor text his Dad 'saying I sent them'

Will hears his cell and looks at the message, expecting it to be Sue again.

Emma: "I wonder who sent them"

Will: "Taylor text me saying he did"

Shelby: "how did Taylor get hold of strippers?"

The coach finally stops at their destination. Finn is helping Artie exit the coach, whilst the others are waiting outside, having already exited the vehicle.

Shelby: "Taylor can I have a word please?"

Taylor: "yes"

Shelby and Taylor walk away from the group, so that they could have a private conversation without risking being overheard.

Shelby: "how did you get strippers when your fourteen years old?"

Taylor: "I paid someone I know to get me some as she calls me rhinoplasty and Kurt porcelain and she gets away with bullying even the staff get bullied the only good thing about going to school is Santana, my bros and friends so punish me because I don't care."

Shelby: "you're banned from your laptop for a week and you are right Sue gets away with her bulling is there anything else she has said?"

Taylor: "Just leave it"

Shelby: "Taylor. What else has she said?"

Taylor: "Does it even matter?"

Shelby: "Yes, it does"

Taylor: "she calls me a pervert, Kurt was there and called Kurt Ladyboy. Happy now?"

Shelby: "No. She made a homophobic comment and called you a pervert. I'm putting a complaint in"

Taylor: "Don't bother"

Shelby: "even if I was just a teacher not your Mother, I would still have to put a complaint in, now let's go back to the others"

They walk back to the group together, both silent, thinking about the conversation that they just had.

Shelby: "I found out why he did it, she calls Taylor rhinoplasty and Kurt porcelain. Taylor says she gets away with bullying even the staff get bullied the only good thing about going to school is Santana, his bros and friends. I have banned him from his laptop, but I do agree that Sue gets away with bullying. Taylor says she called him a pervert and called Kurt Ladyboy. I am going to put in a complaint, because it does not matter that I am his mother, even if I was just a teacher I should still put a complaint in, as Sue's behaviour is not acceptable.

Puck: "Mrs S she calls Mike and Tina the Chang twins"

Kurt: "I was there when she said ladyboy and pervert. Taylor was reading a football magazine not a naked women one"

Santana: "Why didn't you say something?"

Taylor: "what is the point? Mr Figgins will side with her"

Will: "what she is doing is a criminal offence she made a racist comment and a homophobic one"

Taylor leaves the group to go to the toilets.

Brittany: "she wants to shoot me out a cannon"

Shannon: "so she's made homophobic and racist comment and wants to endanger Brittany's life by shooting her out a cannon"

Will: "Mike, Tina can you come here a second please?"

Both Mike and Tina walk to Mr Schue.

Will: "as Coach Sylvester ever called you anything?"

Mike: "the Chang Twins"

Taylor leaves the bathroom and heads to the others.

Will: "Taylor are you alright?"

Taylor: "what do you think?"

Shelby: "It's not your fault"

Emma: "Taylor she has made homophobic and racist comment and wants to endanger Brittany's life by shooting her out a cannon"

Taylor starts thumping Will. Shannon pulls Taylor of Will who gets up and his nose is bleeding and his face is starting to bruise.

Shelby: "Will go sort your face out. Shannon can you hold Taylor and everyone else get on the coach. Puck can you help Artie please?"

Puck: "that's fine"

He begins helping Artie get himself on the coach, whilst the other gets themselves seated. Will has gone to the toilets, so that he can clean his face.

Shelby: "why did you attack your Dad?"

Taylor: "I didn't want to tell you but no you wouldn't listen, get rid of me I don't fucking care go find a normal kid who has not got anger problems"

Brittany: "why did TJ attack Mr Schue?"

Santana: "TJ is angry."

Puck: "when TJ comes back on the coach don't say anything about what happened"

Rachel: "he just hit his dad, who is also his teacher"

Kurt: "Leave it Diva"

They all agree.

Shelby: "Shannon can you go with Taylor on the coach and ask them not to ask Taylor any questions please while I check on Will?"

Shannon: "will do let's go Taylor"

They both walk to the coach and climb the steps. Shelby heads to the men's bathroom and begins helping Will with his face.

Finn: "Is TJ alright?"

Shannon: "can no one ask Taylor any questions please"

Taylor walks to his seat and sits down.

Rachel: "I'm so disappointed with you"

Taylor: "Rachel I don't fucking care. You do everyone's head in, I stop people picking on you" Taylor gets up and walks of the coach.

Quinn: "Well done man hands"

Shannon exits the coach, and walks up to Taylor who is sitting on the ground crying.

Shannon: "what did Rachel say to make you shout at her like that?"

Taylor: "I walked to my seat and sat down, did not say anything, the others will back me up, she said I'm so disappointed in you, she always tries to controls me, I can sing you know but won't because it's won't be up to Rachel's standards"

Shannon: "I'm going to speak to your mum"

Taylor starts singing.

"I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming, but There's a voice inside my head saying You'll never reach it Every step I'm takin' Every move I make Feels lost with no direction, My faith is shakin' But I gotta keep tryin' Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing The chances I'm taking Sometimes might knock me down, but No I'm not breaking I may not know it, but These are the moments that I'm gonna remember most I've just gotta keep goin', and I gotta be strong Just keep pushing on, cause

There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb

Keep on movin' Keep climbin' Keep the faith baby It's all about, it's all about The climb Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah"

sang by MILEY CYRUS

Shannon: "You have an amazing voice"

Taylor: "Thanks, I mime in Glee"

Will: "you should start singing you do have an amazing voice"

Taylor: "send me back find a normal kid without anger problems"

Shelby: "we are not sending you away how come you're not on the coach?"

Taylor: "I walked to my seat and sat down, I did not say anything, and the others will back me up. Rachel said I'm so disappointed in you. She always tries to control me. I shouted Rachel I don't fucking care you do everyone's head in, I stop people picking on you. Mum she wants me to become Jewish and a vegan, she has to look over my homework, she spies on me on Facebook, she is always on my back I can't take it"

Shelby: "let's go back on the coach. I will sort Rachel out"

They all walk on the coach, Taylor heads back to his seat and Shelby walks up to Rachel.

Shelby: "Rachel what gives you the right to say I'm so disappointed in you to Taylor? Taylor says you always try and control him, and that you look over his homework, you spy on him on Facebook. You want him to become a vegan and Jewish. Taylor sang outside for the first time, he can't take it"

Kurt: "Mrs Schuester, Taylor left because he came on the coach went to his seat, never said anything and Rachel said I'm so disappointed in you"

Mercedes: "when TJ has lunch with us Rachel tries and forces Taylor to become vegan and I have seen Rachel go over Taylors homework loads of time"

Puck: "she spoke to the rabbi at our temple about TJ."

Tina: "Rachel does spy on TJ"

Shelby: "that's four people who back up Taylor's story"

Rachel: "I'm sorry I will leave Taylor alone"

Shelby: "you can look after him but you're going way over the top. Taylor always asks me or his Dad to check his homework he doesn't need you to do it. You can't force him to become Jewish and a vegan just because you are. Taylor goes on his laptop to speak to his friends he always shows us"

Kurt: "Hope your happy Rachel"

Rachel decides to call Mr Figgins about what had happened; she gets her cell out and dials the school number.

Rachel: "Hello, this is Rachel Berry; can you put me through to Mr Figgins please?"

Taylor: "Rachel Barbara Berry put the cell down, you can't leave anything a-fucking-lone"

Rachel: "I'm sorry but I got to do it"

Taylor gets up, walks towards her and grabs the cell off, cutting the call.

Taylor: "how could you call the school?"

Shelby: "I better go check on Taylor" She walks to Taylor who has a face like thunder.

Taylor: "I'm leaving. Your daughter decided to call the school, I've had enough, I'm going, I hate you and her so when we get of the coach I'm gone"

Shelby: "you're not going. Rachel I hope your happy with yourself. I and Mr Schuester was going to sort that out, you have made Taylor even more angry"

Brittany is crying and: "I don't want TJ to leave"

Quinn: "me either"

Shelby: "Taylor, sit next to Santana and calm down please?"

Taylor: "no I don't want to live with you, it's your fault Rachel decided to call the school, you should of spoke to the staff, even better never asked what else has she said but like Mother like daughter you can't keep your nose out, news flash Shelby I don't want to live with you or have anything to do with you, so do one"

Shelby heads to the front of the coach crying.

He goes and sits back down next to Santana.

Taylor is angry.

Will: "Taylors just really angry. Rachel should not have called the school. Taylor does not mean what he has said and done"

Shelby: "he hates me, he does not want to live with me and he wants to leave I don't want to lose him"

Will: "we won't lose him but Rachel needs to stay away because Taylor is so angry at her"

Emma: "Will how is the face?"

Will: "it hurts but I will live. Sue and Rachel are not helping Taylors temper"

Shelby: "I agree Taylor needs to talk to us more"


	2. Chapter 2

TWO HOURS LATER EVERY ONE HAS THEIR SUITECASES IN THEIR ROOMS. EVERY ONE APART FROM TAYLOR ARE EATING AND TAYLOR WONT LOOK OR SPEAK TO SHELBY.

Tina: "TJ is not a pervert"

Mercedes: "we all know TJ is not"

Kurt: "Diva you should have kept out of it"

Rachel: "Coach Sylvester is racist, homophobic and a bully. She called Taylor a pervert and wants to shoot Brittany out a cannon I was trying to help"

Tina: "Mrs Schuester was going to deal with it"

Santana: "well done Man hands you hurt your brother"

Finn: "that's not cool. Taylor is sitting with the staff on his own"

Taylor is very bored, he stares at the staff before looking back at all the students.

Shelby: "sure you don't want anything to eat?"

Taylor: "Miss Pillsbury, please tell Shelby I don't want anything to eat or even talk to her or I will find a way to leave please?"

Will: "Taylor loose the attitude we get your angry and want to leave but you are not leaving"

Taylor: "I want my room key"

Will: "you're not having the room key"

Taylor: "I'm going to get a drink" He gets up and heads to get a drink.

Artie: "Taylor is very mad"

Puck: "can't blame him"

Taylor takes his time deciding on a drink, he chooses orange soda and heads back to the table.

Emma: "maybe Rachel was trying to help but is also jealous of you adopting Taylor that's why she is trying to get Taylor to be like her but a male version"

Shelby: "that makes sense"

Taylor takes a seat and starts drinking his drink, trying to ignore the conversation going around him.

Will: "we should go out later, what do you think?"

Emma: "sounds like a good idea what do you think Taylor?"

Taylor: "I hate Will, Shelby, Sue and Rachel and you lot don't care what I think same goes for me that is my answer"

Will: "I will take Taylor up to our room"

Taylor gets up from his seat and so does Will, they start walking to the lift.

Shelby: "we better start cleaning the table"

Shannon, Shelby and Emma start taking the plates and glasses away, and the other students help them. Making the cleaning process quicker.

Will and Taylor get in to the lift. Taylor presses the button to their floor; the lift is filled with silence.

They get out of the lift once it stops and walk to their room, Will opens the door.

Taylor: "I'm going for a shower" He opens his suitcase gets everything he needs for a shower and heads to the bathroom locking the door behind him and starts stripping off.

Puck: "I hope Taylor is ok"

Finn: "me to man"

Mike: "It's Rachel's fault"

Shelby: "Ok everyone, let's all head upstairs." The students gather their things and follow Shelby, Emma and Shannon to the lift.

Shelby: "me, Artie, Rachel, Santana and Mike will go first"

Santana presses the button; they let the people get out of the lift before they get in.

Mike presses the button; they get out of the lift and head to Wills room.

Shelby knocks on Wills door, Will answers it and they all to enter the room.

Taylor leaves the bathroom with his dirty washing and puts it on the bed.

Taylor: "Artie, do you have any hair wax or gel that I could use please?"

Artie: "got some wax with me, let me go grab it from my suitcase" He pushes himself to his suite case opens it and finds some, he goes back to Taylor and hands him the item.

Taylor: "cheers bro. Santana fancy doing my hair?"

Santana: "Sure, I will do your hair"

Taylor grabs a comb and hands it to Santana who starts doing Taylor's hair.

Taylor: "Artie I swopped Sues shampoo with pink hair dye in the super market don't tell Q or B as they will spill the beans"

Artie: "that is well funny I won't tell"

Santana: "Q and B won't find out that it was you who made her hair go pink."

Taylor: "yeah, it was also me who sent her the chicken and glued her to her chair"

Santana: "You're the best"

Taylor: "It's funny that I am able to outsmart her"

The others are walking to Wills room, Puck knocks on the door which Shelby opens it and they all walks in.

Rachel: "Do you think it's funny?"

Shelby: "Rachel, stay out of this"

Taylor: "I get it, you're trying to look out for me but you are also jealous because your Mum adopted me that's why you're trying to make me in to a mini male version of you"

Rachel stays quiet at this comment, she tried to avoid eye contact with Taylor.

Taylor: "I'm right, you're sad, I feel so sorry for you"

Shelby: "I'm so disappointed in you Rachel"

Santana: "Your hair is done"

Taylor: "cheers babe" He gets the wax puts the lid on and hands it to Artie.

Kurt: "you look good Taylor"

Taylor: "Cheers Kurt"

Mercedes: "Taylor you are a true stud"

Puck: "Hey, what about me?"

Mercedes: "You to, Puck"

Tina: "You're cute Taylor"

Taylor: "Thank you"

Brittany: "You're Lebanese which is why you are hot"

Taylor: "Err, Brit?"

Santana: "Brit, you mean Australian. This is why he is hot"

Brittany: "Yeah, that's what I meant"

Taylor: "Okay, thanks Brit"

Santana: "Taylor I'm sticking to you like glue"

Kurt: "I love your hair and you have fashion sense"

Brittany: "it's because me Santana and Quinn go shopping with TJ"

Shelby: "Taylor has more clothes than me"

Taylor: "Kurt, I also have loads of caps, trainers and cologne"

Puck: "That is totally true"

Will: "Taylor gets clothes out of his pocket money or birthday or Christmas"

Taylor: "Uncle Blaine sends me clothes, caps and jewellery as well"

Shelby: "I went to school with Blaine, Taylor classes him as a Uncle"

Mike: "Taylor you are defiantly fashionable"

Taylor: "Mike, Uncle Blaine spoils me, my wardrobe is packed with clothes and jackets, caps and trainers"

Will: "we are going out for fresh air and go have some fun"

Taylor: "I'm staying"

Will: "you can't stay here on your own"

Taylor: "I do not care. I'm not going so like can you go now"

Shannon: "I will stay with Taylor"

Will: "are you sure?"

Shannon: "yes"

Will: "thank you"

Rachel: "I'll stop"

Taylor: "get it in to your head I hate you if you stay I'm fucking off no matter what"

Shelby: "Well done Rachel"

Santana: "You're sixteen going on seventeen and we are fifteen this year Taylor has anger issues your issues are stupid"

Taylor: "fiery Latino is hot. Can everyone all close your eyes please?"

Puck: "why?"

Taylor runs to the bathroom and shuts the door.

Taylor: "Santana this is your fault"

Santana: "What is? What did I do?"

Taylor: "your hot, I'm a teenage boy who's turned on" He starts stripping of for a cold shower.

Puck starts laughing extremely loudly.

Taylor: "Puck, it's not funny" He gets in to the shower and shouts bloody hell its cold.

Tina: "what's not funny?"

Puck: "TJ has a boner"

Will: "Thanks for that Puck"

Santana: "how's it going?"

Taylor: "can you all leave the bedroom, I'm getting out of a very cold shower" He turns it off and gets out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist.

Will: "we will leave.

Everyone grab the stuff we can wait outside till Taylors dried and changed"

Will and Artie get the things they need as do the others.

Will: "we are all leaving the room. Taylor your safe"

Taylor leaves the bathroom and starts getting dried.

A while later Taylor is dressed. Shannon is in the room with him, both watching TV, whilst the others are out.


End file.
